Whatever Comes Our Way
by kutnerlove
Summary: The war is over and the survivors are trying to put their lives back in order. Hermione and Ron are still trying to negotiate thier realtionship, when she accidentally tells him she loves him. Can they work things out and get their happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

Whatever Comes Our Way

"Oi! Where are you going with that?" George asked his brother loudly. Ron had been helping George get things back in order with the shop, which seemed to be helping both of them cope with Fred's death, but more often than not, Ron did something the wrong way. George was used to someone reading his mind who knew exactly what to do and when and Ron was not that kind of person.

"Taking it to the back shelves…I thought that's what you said you wanted," the younger man answered.

"Well I changed my mind. The fireworks display should be up front. It just doesn't make sense to put them in the back," George pointed out.

"Ok. I'll put them up front then." Ron swore under his breath, but was secretly grateful that George had been able to hold up as well as he had.

For the first month, he hadn't come out of his room, save for showers and Fred's memorial service. It had taken Molly a while to get through to him and to point out that Fred would be disappointed in how he was carrying on. She'd said that his late twin would have wanted celebrations instead of mourning and had determinedly set out to bring laughter back into her home. She declared May 2 the Fred Weasley Memorial holiday and had a party, though it had been a month since his death. George had been thoroughly uplifted by her promises to have a party every second of May to celebrate the fallen Weasley twin.

After a few more weeks of getting reacquainted with his family, George had decided to reopen the shop. Ron had jumped on the opportunity to help him as he desperately wanted to get away from his mother's coddling. Together they had pulled out all of the old products and George had even brought out new ones that he and Fred had created together and they started setting up to reopen.

It was the day before the grand reopening that Ron was experiencing now, though it was much more stressful than he would have liked. He and George finished up at five thirty and after a bit of a debate on George's part, retired back to the Burrow for dinner. They turned up to find a house full of people preparing to sit down to the meal.

Harry, who had been accepted to the Auror program early, had just made it in from his first day of training and was being questioned by both Ginny, his girlfriend of nearly a month, and Hermione. The girls had been helping Molly clean up all day and were happy for male company once again. Harry was only too happy to divulge the details of his first experience in law enforcement, so Ron and George joined the girls in asking him questions.

Bill and Fleur were sitting a little farther down the table next to Arthur and Bill was quietly chatting with his father while Fleur listened in intently. Charlie, who had decided to apply for the new dragon reserve being started up in Wales, sat across from his older brother and talked with Percy, newly appointed undersecretary to the minister (again).

Andromeda Tonks was on the other side of Fleur, holding Teddy and waiting patiently for the food to be served. The Lupin heir bounced happily on his grandmum's lap, his hair a blaze of ginger curls as he blended in with those around him. The two had become frequent visitors of the Burrow since the final battle.

When Molly appeared with several dishes floating in front of her, the chatter died down so that those gathered could help her unveil the dinner. Once the table was covered with dishes, she sat down next to Andromeda and everyone dug in, satisfied with the presence of their family.

"I just can't wait to start having grandbabies!" Molly said as she was passed Teddy. Andromeda smiled brightly at her and was free to eat properly. "It'll be nice to hear little feet in the house again."

"It'll be a while before you get that, Mum," Ginny said. "None of us are even married yet…well except for Bill."

Bill cleared his throat and his mother turned her attention toward him. "Actually we have some good news," he admitted, bringing Fleur's hand up to his lips to kiss it before continuing. "You'll have a grandchild in about seven months." All around there were congratulations and clapping, but over it all, Mrs. Weasley could be heard crying happily.

"It'll still be a while before she gets any more," Ron pointed out to Harry and George as the girls went 'round the table to hug Fleur and Mrs. Weasley.

"Probably," George agreed. "How are you and the bookworm doing, anyway?"

It was well known that Hermione and Ron had been negotiating their relationship for the past few months, but no one save for George and Harry dared to ask about things. Ron blushed deeply and shrugged in response to his brother's inquiry. "Not sure. We're giving it a try to see how it goes, but it's a bit awkward," he admitted.

Harry patted his mate on the back as George grinned. "You're not interested in some other bird, are you?"

"No…"

"Ah. Well keep me posted on your trails…I'd like to see how this turns out…it's been a scandalous love story for nearly a decade!" he said waggling his eyebrows at Harry.

Ron blushed even deeper, but rolled his eyes. "No love life for you, so you're taking an interest in mine?"

"That's right. I can't very well take interest in Harry's…I don't want to have to kill the poor bloke when he tells me about snogging my baby sister." It was Harry's turn to blush, but not for long. The conversation moved along and Ron found himself caught up in the elated feeling going around. He nervously took Hermione's hand and led her away from the crowd for a quick walk in the garden.

"Isn't it wonderful?" she asked, her eyes shining. He knew she was thinking about her parents and squeezed her hand supportively. They had been none too happy about Hermione wiping their minds and sending them off to Australia, and she had decided to give them space for a while.

"Yeah it is. I'm glad you've decided to stay here and share it with us…with me."

"I'm glad too, Ron," she replied gently.

She was looking up at him with so much feeling that he wanted to kiss her, but his nerves and an angry garden gnome got the best of the situation. The little blighter latched on to his shin, biting his kneecap and he fought to shake it off as Hermione wrung her hands worriedly. Torn between hurting a creature and saving her boyfriend, she pulled out her wand and tentatively pointed it at the grimy creature. "A bit of help?" he asked, furiously thumping the gnome in attempts to loosen him.

She dislodged him with a full body bind, then escorted Ron inside to get a better look at his knee. "What happened to you two?" Charlie asked, passing around a bottle of firewhiskey in celebration of the first Weasley grandchild.

"So much for romantic walks," Ron grumbled. "I was attacked by a gnome!" Harry, Ginny, George and Charlie fell over laughing as Hermione helped him roll up his pants leg and assess the damage.

"Prats!" he yelled at them, which only had them laughing harder. Hermione healed the bite and got them both a glass of the liquor so they could toast Bill and Fleur.

"Don't worry about them," she said with a grin. "They're jealous."

Ron snorted, but accepted the whiskey with a grin anyway. "What did I do to deserve you?" She blushed and sipped the burning fluid with the rest.

As the night wore on, the men broke out a few more bottles of firewhiskey and the celebrations became louder and more raucous. Ron sloppily led a tipsy Hermione into the living room to dance to Celestina Warbuck and they toppled over onto the couch. Even Mrs. Weasley had had a few drinks. "I think we should all retire for the evening," Mr. Weasley told the crowd as his wife dragged him impatiently toward their private quarters.

"I should be going," Andromeda agreed, bundling Teddy up. Though the younger Weasleys and Harry were a bit disappointed, they traipsed off to their respective rooms for the night, Fleur and Bill taking Charlie to Shell Cottage with them after drunken goodbyes.

Ron and Hermione were left giggling on the couch as the rest headed upstairs. Ron kissed her wetly on the cheek, which caused her to giggle more and curl into his chest. "I love you, Hermoine…" he slurred, wrapping his arms around her.

"Mmmm…love you too…" she replied before falling asleep. Ron sank into the cozy oblivion of sleep wrapped around the girl he had thought of as a friend for so long with new feelings stirring within him.

Upon waking, Hermione realized that she was being cuddled from behind and realized that she was sleeping with Ron. She opened her eyes blearily and caught sight of George staring at them with a goofy grin plastered over his freckled face. "Morning, sunshine!" he greeted.

"George? What are you doing here?" she asked, not fully comprehending that she was in the living room.

"I live here," he replied with a laugh. "If you're wondering why I'm staring, it's because it's not every day that you find your little brother and his girlfriend on the couch in a passionate embrace.

Hermoine rolled her eyes. "We're not locked in a passionate embrace…wait…the couch?" She shifted carefully so as not to wake Ron, but he was dead to the world. She groaned upon realizing that George was right. "Who else ogled us here?" she demanded, standing up, the blush covering her face worthy of a Weasley.

"Oh…just all your closest friends…" He smiled slyly. "And don't worry…we got photographic evidence of the remnants of your snogging session." She would have thrown a pillow at him had there been one available. With another eye roll, she conjured a blanket for Ron and ran a hand through her messy hair. "You look lovely darling!" he told her, earning a swat to the back of his head.

She joined George in going to breakfast where she met the smiling faces of Harry, Ginny, Molly, Charlie, and Fleur…Arthur, Bill and Percy already gone for work. "Have a good night?" Ginny asked wickedly.

"Yes thank you," Hermione replied primly, ignoring the snickers.

She ate her breakfast while enduring a few friendly jabs from the Weasleys and Harry and was midway through a bit of toast before she realized something. "OH MY GOD!" she fairly yelled, shooting up from the table, eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, standing as well.

"What is it, dear?" Mrs. Weasley repeated when she didn't immediately answer.

"Ginny, I need you! NOW!" she said, dragging the ginger girl out to the garden.

"What's going on?" Ginny demanded once they were out of earshot of the rest of the family. Here hazel eyes were wide with concern.

"I told Ron I loved him last night…"

"WHAT? Really? Are you two together officially, then?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"I don't know…we were both a bit drunk…he said it first…"

Ginny grinned widely. "This is brilliant!"

"What if he didn't mean it…what if…god, what if it was just something that he mumbled because of the whiskey?"

"That's not true and you know it!" Ginny protested. "You're going to talk to him, right?"

"I don't even know if I can look at him…" Hermione admitted weakly.

"You're the bravest girl I know," Ginny told her bracingly.

"But…"

"No buts…you're going to be my sister. Ron loves you. He said it last night because he does…"

"I don't want to lose our friendship," Hermione protested.

"You won't…you'll be gaining a love."

"How can you be sure?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You two were made for each other. Everyone can see it except you two, apparently. Well, Ron anyway."

"What if he thinks it's too soon to say 'I love you?'" Hermione asked.

"He said it first! Besides, it's been seven years!"

"He hasn't loved me seven years," the older girl protested.

"He has…just didn't know it cuz he's a bloke!" Ginny started back toward the house, grinning madly, but Hermione stopped her.

"I'm nervous."

"It's not harder than taking your OWLs," Ginny told her. "Just tell him how you feel…without the assistance of alcohol. You two will be official in no time."

"I just don't want to mess it up."

"Oh for heaven's sake," Ginny sighed. "Do you want me to do it for you?"

"NO! I'll do it," Hermione quickly replied.

"You have until bedtime," Ginny told her. "Or I'll give you a bit of help."

With a sigh, Hermione let Ginny lead her back into the kitchen to finish up breakfast. The lot of them were staring at her and she found that she had lost her appetite, however. Sharing a glance with Ginny, she felt her heart leap into her chest as she realized what she would have to do…in a matter of hours she would be baring her soul to the one person who could destroy her completely.


	2. Chapter 2

Facing the Music

"Hey," Hermione greeted Ron nervously as she settled down in the kitchen with a cup of tea. Ron hadn't roused until nearly noon, much to her relief and she was able to make herself look more proper in the meantime.

"Hey. Where've you been all day?" he asked. It was nearly dinnertime and she had been avoiding him, though talking was inevitable.

"Just catching up on some reading," she said as nonchalantly as possible.

"Right."

"What have you been doing?"

"Thinking, mostly," he told her. She tried to control her eyebrows that were threatening to disappear under her bangs as she took in the information he had presented her. It was very unlike him to just sit around and think…especially when surrounded by so many people, but Harry had been gone since before he awakened, so she figured he had taken a bit of private time.

She wasn't sure how to respond, so she simply nodded, hoping he would elaborate. Fortunately, he didn't disappoint. "What do you think about Auror training?" he asked her.

"Oh…well it's very a very noble profession, but loads of hard work. I expect Harry will be pretty busy with the training over the next few months," she said with a shrug.

"I think I'd like to be an Auror someday," he told her. She had never seen a more contemplative look grace his freckled features.

"That's a wonderful thing, Ron."

"Yeah…my parents would be really proud."

"They're already really proud," she pointed out. "They love you."

Ron blushed deeply. "I know…I'd just like to do something that would keep them proud…and me busy."

"You're a great man, Ron." She was blushing as well, never having called her friend a man in all her life, but finding it suited him now. His blush deepened and he muttered his thanks. "Erm…have you talked to Harry? Maybe you could join the training now."

"Nope…I'd have to wait a year," he told her. "They only take a few applications each year. I've missed my chance this time around."

"Oh…sorry."

"No big deal. I'll just help George with the shop until then…I'd be making decent money," he admitted. "George is getting better every day."

Hermione smiled, glad to hear that bit of news. She knew Ron was frequently annoyed by his older brother, but he did love and care for him. Though she didn't spend an excessive amount of time solely with the twins she cared about them too. George had had a hard time and everyone wanted to see him get back into the thick of things. Hermione cleared her throat after a moment. "I heard they're reopening the school in September," she said.

"Yeah. Dad was talking about that earlier. Are you going back?"

"I should go back," she replied.

"I'm sure McGonagall would be happy to write you references for whatever job you tried to get, but I figured you'd want to finish on your own terms," he said with a gentle smile. "Always the knowledge thirsty one."

"There's nothing wrong with that," she began.

"Not at all," he admitted before she got a chance to be upset. "I admire it, actually…I wouldn't have gotten along so well without you and your intelligence." She smiled as well.

"Thanks."

"I'll just hate to think of you being at school without us…"

"It will definitely be odd. I can't think of Hogwarts without you and Harry."

"Will you write?"

"Of course…we're still best friends!" she pointed out.

"Right. I just know you'll be busy."

"Ron…can I talk to you?" she asked, her heart speeding up as she prepared herself to broach the subject of her feelings. When he gave consent she cleared her throat before beginning. She was more nervous than she had ever been in her life. "Erm…well, we've been through a lot together and you know I care about you…"

"You want to talk about that kiss?" he asked, referring to the second time in her life they had made distinct contact of a romantic nature.

"Well…yea, partially."

"I….erm…I-I love you, Hermione," he stated, flushing the color of his hair. "But with you going back to school and me applying to the Auror program it's probably not the best time to carry on with a real relationship."

Her heart sank and she bit back the tears that clouded her vision. "Right…of course."

"But…well I do want to explore this."

"Ron…I just want to let you know that when you're ready, I'll be here," she told him quickly, standing up. "I don't want to hold you back."

"You wouldn't be holding me back," he corrected her…but I really would be holding you back…distracting you from what you have to do…"

"I understand," she said, sadness creeping over her. She respected his sentiments, thought it was certainly not what she wanted to hear.

"Please don't be angry…" he pleaded, realizing her pain.

"No…I just…need to think." She left him staring after her without any idea what to do or say. Whatever she had expected, it had certainly not been his reaction. He was maturing and she wasn't quite sure how to take it…he was leaving her behind.

For the next month and a half things were a bit awkward between Ron and Hermione as she tried to come to terms with how things were going. She couldn't believe that he had said they were better off waiting. Ginny had wanted to throttle her brother upon hearing the news, but the older girl talked her out of it before the ideas for his torture could fully culminate. Harry was gone a lot and didn't seem to notice the tension and if he did, didn't comment on it.

As much as it pained Hermione to say so, she felt herself drifting away from the two people who meant the most to her, but she was helpless to change that fact. She felt guilty when relief washed over her at the thought of getting back to Hogwarts. Learning was all she could think about without wanting to cry endlessly. Both Harry and Ron escorted the girls to the train station on September 1, saying awkward goodbyes, as though they didn't quite know how to take things themselves.

"I'll write," Ron promised Hermione as she hugged him. She boarded the train after waving once more, not bothering to reply to his statement. Once moving, she allowed herself to cry on Ginny's shoulder.

"It'll all work out," the red head promised, but from where Hermione was sitting, things didn't look so good.


	3. Chapter 3

The Missing Links

Hogwarts without Harry and Ron was a strange experience for Hermione, one that she did not entirely relish. She threw herself into her studies, as per usual, though there was no one save for Ginny to pull her out of the doldrums of academia and the younger girl wasn't always up to the task. The first month flew by for Hermione, but by the beginning of November, she was feeling more stressed than she had ever been.

"Want to go to Hogsmeade with me and Neville?" Ginny asked her on the fourteenth. The first Hogsmeade weekend was scheduled for the next day and the school was abuzz with the excitement.

"Yes!" the muggleborn replied almost too quickly. She desperately needed a break and even if she spent all her time with Ginny in the quidditch shop she was determined to get out of the castle.

The ginger grinned widely. "Are you actually going to lighten up?" she teased. "I thought that the great Hermione Granger would never get her nose out of the books for a day of frivolity!"

"It's been known to happen," Hermione sniffed.

"I'm just kidding, Hermione…you really do need a break. All that transfiguration is going to fry your brain…"

With her status as captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and her popularity, the only Weasley daughter was usually busy outside of class time and though Hermione appreciated time to herself to get her work done, she had gotten pretty lonely. The boys had never let her study for too long, fearing her head would explode and they would never get to do anything 'fun' if she wasn't there to help them get their work done as well. She missed them both, though Ginny was her best girlfriend.

Hermione tucked herself into bed that night with hope in her heart for an interesting day out as she listened to Ginny go on about missing Harry. The muggleborn witch fell asleep comfortably for the first time in nearly two months.

The conditions were perfect for a trip to the village and Hermione joined the breakfast conversation with zeal as she waited for ten o'clock to roll around. Ginny, Neville and Luna were crowded around her and it almost felt normal until she realized that Harry and Ron weren't by her side, ready to enjoy a day off of taking time off. Hermione brushed the feeling of sadness off, determined to enjoy herself at least a little, and joined the throng waiting to be let out of the castle.

Things were going splendidly as Hermione followed her friends around to the sweets shop, Zonko's (which had recently been purchased by George), and the Three Broomsticks. Her heart nearly sank through the floor when Ginny led her toward a back table where the other two halves of the golden trio were having butter beers. "Oi! Hermione!" Harry called out, spotting her as Ginny hugged him around the middle. "Get over here!"

She made her way toward the back of the pub, not exactly knowing what to expect or how to handle seeing Ron. He had yet to owl her as he had promised and she didn't really want to talk to him. She accepted the hug from Harry and sat down primly between Luna and Neville on Ron's side of the table. "When did you two get here?" she asked, not making eye contact with Ron.

"Ginny told us about the Hogsmeade weekend and we both took off work. Figured it would be a good surprise for you lot," Harry answered.

"And George asked us to stop in and check on Zonko's," Ron added.

"How's Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"It's very strange without you and Ron," Neville told Harry. "McGonagall is still headmistress, though."

"The quidditch team is doing great," Ginny told her boyfriend. "A few new faces."

"Who's head boy and girl?" Ron wanted to know, shooting Hermione a questioning look that she pointedly ignored.

"Draco Malfoy made head boy," Luna said dreamily.

"He came back?" Harry and Ron exclaimed together before Luna could finish.

"Yes. He cares about his education," Hermione told them. "Which is admirable, I think."

Harry nodded, but there was no response from Ron. "He's not so bad now," Neville told the group. "Bit quiet though."

"His friends are all gone," Ginny added.

"Well who's head girl?" Harry asked after a moment.

"Hermione, of course. McGonagall was only too happy to appoint her head girl, even though she's technically supposed to be finished," Neville said.

"That's great, congratulations!" Harry said winking at his friend.

"Yeah…congratulations," Ron mumbled.

As the six friends caught up, Hermione relaxed a bit. Things were more like old times when she could just be with Harry and Ron. Things were even more like old times as she was ignoring Ron completely for being an ass. It was nearly dinner time when Harry suggested they make their way back to the castle.

"McGonagall will have you all in detention if you're late," he pointed out.

"Rules are rules," Neville agreed.

They said their goodbyes and Hermione simply gave Ron a nod before hugging Harry tightly. "Owl me sometime," she told him quietly.

"Of course. Sorry I haven't yet…it's just been really busy with training."

Hermione smiled at him. "When do you become a full fledged auror?" she asked him.

"Technically I'm supposed to wait nine months after I graduate from training to get the license and start work, but Kingsley is waiving the waiting period this time," Harry informed her. "Something about vanquishing the Dark Lord moving me along…"

Hermione swatted him playfully and then gave him a peck on the cheek. "Don't do anything stupid to get yourself killed," she advised. "And you be the best auror they've ever seen!"

He chuckled. "See you lot around Christmas!"

Hermione didn't look back at Ron on her way up to the castle. Ginny sat beside her at dinner and quietly asked about it. "I just really didn't want to have a row on the first weekend I have off," Hermione replied simply.

"You could have at least tried to talk to him," the ginger protested. "It may have helped you two get together quicker. We all know you'll get together in the end…"

"I'm not so sure about that anymore, Gin…He hasn't owled me once."

"Maybe he was busy…"

"I'm busy. I've sent him at least three letters he hasn't responded to."

Ginny bit her lip. "He'll come 'round." Hermione nodded, but she was really tired of people making excuses for Ron and saying that he would 'come 'round.' There was a good chance that he would never 'come 'round' and she was trying to prepare herself for the possibility. She ate in silence and went back to her room and back to her studies.


	4. Chapter 4

Inner Struggles of a Man in Love

Ron knew in his heart that he loved Hermione, but the idea of telling her so was utterly frightening. He had decided that if he just kept working and she was away for a while, he'd gain some courage. He wrote her letters practically every day, though he never sent any of them. Ron was not as courageous as he had hoped to become and Harry often urged him to just tell Hermione that they should start a serious relationship, but Ron was afraid, as always, that he just wasn't good enough.

The ginger haired young man sighed as he returned to the Burrow with Harry. His best friend was loyal to him, of course, but lately he had shown more concern for Hermione's feelings than for Ron's. Ron couldn't really blame him, however, as Hermione had always been steadily loyal to Harry as well. And she was a girl, after all.

"How was seeing the girls?" Mrs. Weasley asked the boys as they entered the kitchen. She was preparing dinner for all of her sons and Harry as Charlie had come in for a few days and she was clearly pleased.

"Alright," Ron mumbled, taking a seat behind her.

"Spectacular," Harry replied, shooting Ron a questioning look.

"Are you and Hermione still carrying on, then?" the matriarch asked.

"No…we're just not talking."

Harry cleared his throat uncomfortably at the look Ron's mum turned on him. "You need to talk to that girl about your feelings, Ronald Bilius Weasley, or you'll lose her."

"Mum…can we not discuss this?"

Mrs. Weasley sighed heavily, taking pity on her son's disparaging facial expression. "Just owl her sometime. It'll probably help the situation. She probably feels as if you don't even care."

"Why is everyone so concerned about what Hermione feels?" Ron asked Harry once they were out of earshot of his mother.

"Because you're pretty much telling her to bugger off until you can get your act together," Harry replied, a bit testy. "I know you don't want to hear this, but Hermione's not as strong as you think. She cried for ages when you walked away from the tent. I can't imagine how she's getting along as she waits for you to want her again."

"I want her now, but it's a bit more complicated than sweeping her off of her feet, now isn't it? We can't all be Harry Bloody Potter!" Ron raged, stomping off toward his room. Harry was a bit shocked, but kicked himself mentally. He and Ginny had just come together and he know Ron was trying to work out how he could carry on a more than friendly relationship with the girl that had been their best friend for the past eight years, but Ron was making things more complicated than they really were."

"I just don't want to disappoint her," Ron said when Harry entered the attic bedroom nearly an hour later. "We'll be apart for a while and I'm rubbish at keeping up with things unless they're right in front of me. And she could probably find a bloke at Hogwarts who was interested in her now…and…well…and she'd lose interest in me…in us."

"You know she's not like that," Harry pointed out."

"But I couldn't stand the off chance that it would happen."

Harry paused, swallowing hard. "You could try to owl her and ask to see her again. You two could meet up more often in Hogsmeade or something like that," he suggested.

"I don't know how you're finding all this time to write Ginny and see her. You're in auror training for Merlin's sake. I'm so busy at the shop most times that I can't even remember to change my socks."

Harry held his nose playfully. "You should check them now, mate."

Ron tossed a ball of parchment at Harry, who ducked it laughing. "I just…I don't know. What if we don't work out? Things would never be the same and it would be my fault."

"Ron, you shouldn't be so pessimistic. You can't tell what'll happen until you try," Harry told him. "And I really don't think the three of us would separate completely if you and Hermione couldn't get along…we've been together for eight years now!"

"That's different…if we got married, had kids and all…then just broke up? That would be hard on the family and our friendship."

"You can manage," Harry told him confidently.

"I don't know."

"Would you rather let her go and settle for less than love or do you want to see where your feelings take you?"

"You sound like a girl, Harry."

"Shut it or I'll tell you things about your sister!"

Ron wrinkled his nose. "Let's go get some dinner."

All through the meal and conversation afterward, Ron's mind was on Hermione. He really wanted to take Harry's advice and ask her for another chance, but he was still afraid to let go. He pulled out a quill and parchment and began to write out all his feelings for her, just to get them out. 'I can't send this…I'd never live it down,' he thought to himself. Before he could scrap it, however it was confiscated by George.

"What are you doing? Give me back that letter!" Ron said, getting to his feet.

"Not a chance. You're going to send this to your bookworm and get it over with…it's been long enough."

"GEORGE!!!!" Ron yelled, rushing forward in an attempt to stop his brother from tying the letter to Pig's leg. Charlie hit him with a body bind spell, however and he was powerless to do anything other than watch as Pig flew out the window into the night. Ron's heart raced, wondering what would happen now that he had lost control. The only thing he was certain about was the pain he would inflict upon his brothers for sending Hermione that letter.


	5. Chapter 5

See Me, Feel Me

Hermione was awakened by a pecking noise and looked at the clock near her bed to gauge the hour. It was nearly four in the morning, she realized as she stepped out of bed. "Who's owling this early?" she wondered out loud. She let the small bird in, recognizing it as Pigwigideon and took the parchment from his leg. With a shake of her head, she fed the tiny creature an owl treat and sent him on his way.

"It's way too early for this…" she muttered, tossing the parchment onto the bed table without a second glance. She crawled into bed and went back to sleep, unaware of the seriousness of the message.

Hermione awakened for the second time at fifteen minutes 'til nine and nearly missed her arithmacy class. "Bloody birds waking me up!" she muttered under her breath as she gave the professor an apologetic smile. She slid into her seat and buried herself in lessons and by lunch she had completely forgotten that she had been brought out of sleep by the arrival of a letter at all. Her memory wasn't jogged until Ginny greeted her at dinner.

"Oi, who sent you a letter this morning?" she demanded piling her plate full. Hermione noted, not for the first time, that the Weasley appetite was not limited to the men.

"What do you mean? I didn't even go to breakfast."

"No…some bloody owl was pecking on the window for twenty minutes this morning before you roused yourself enough to let it in. What was so urgent?" the ginger haired girl demanded.

"Oh…" Hermione thought back and realized that the letter had to be from someone Ron knew as it was his owl that delivered the letter. "I'm not sure," the older girl admitted with a faint blush.

"Not sure? Didn't you even read the letter?"

"No…it was four in the morning!" Hermione protested.

"You're Harry Potter's best friend and you haven't learned yet that it's pretty important to read your post? Especially something as urgent as arriving at four in the morning!!!" Ginny said, making her feel incredibly stupid.

"Merlin! You're right, Ginny! What if something's happened?" Hermione abandoned her food and took to sprinting toward the Gryffindor common room, Ginny on her heels with a treacle tart in one hand.

Once the girls had made it to the female dormitories, Ginny collapsed on Hermione's bed as Hermione riffled through her papers to try and find the letter. She spotted it on the bed table and sat down to next to her to read it. Realizing that the script was Ron's, she took a deep breath as Ginny read over her shoulder.

_Hermione,_

_You'll never get this letter, like the other hundred or so I've written but haven't had the bollocks to send, but I can't keep all these bloody thoughts to myself! I fucking love you!!! I always have and probably always will! Merlin's ears! It's too hard to deal with you being at Hogwarts when I'm stuck here. Harry's gone most of the day and I just don't feel right. _

_I know I've told you that it would be best for us to wait on trying any kind of real relationship, but I really don't want that. I want you…and I want you now. I just don't think I'm good enough to have you, really. You're so goddamned perfect and I'm Ron Bloody Weasley. Even if I was there for the most part when Harry was trying to kill Voldemort, you were still better than me. You were always there…the brains and support. I was just along for the ride, really._

_You're everything I've ever wanted and everything I'll never have and I hate being so bloody stupid. I wish I could make you happy. I really do. George keeps telling me you'll love me, whatever. I wish I could do something to deserve your affection. Instead I've been wanking to thoughts of you for the past four years. We've been friends for eight years and it took me four to even realize you were a proper girl!!! How pathetic is that?_

_Ever since I saw you with Krum I've wanted you. I suppose I always had, but I haven't had the bollocks to admit it…even to myself. More reasons that I don't deserve you just keep pouring in. You deserve someone who would respect you and support your endeavors, but I've been a right prat! I've made fun of SPEW, even though it wasn't really that awful. I used you for my schoolwork. I've objectified you for my sexual fantasies and I can't take all this bloody pressure._

_If I don't write down all these feelings, I'm going to explode into about twelve bits! For four years I've been touching myself to thoughts of your smooth skin, soft curves and sexy eyes. I want to know what it's like for you to touch my body. I envision you sucking my cock and licking it with that talented tongue of yours. I want you shag you into my bed until you're screaming my name and all thoughts of Krum, or whoever you wank to are dislodged from your head. I want to be the only man you want and the man you marry, but I'm fucking scared. I'm more scared than I've ever been and I can't even tell you properly._

_I don't even know why I'm doing this to myself as you've most likely moved on. You probably don't even want me…never have. You're probably only settling for me as you've been pressured into it by my family and Harry and I hate them for making you hurt. I hate myself for hurting you as I've been the cause of most of the pain you've experienced in your life._

_Anyway…I'm sorry, Hermione and I just want you to know that…I love you…_

_Ron_

Hermione was breathing hard as she finished the letter. He loved her. And Ron had admitted that he was scared. His message was the most touching, if heart wrenching thing she had ever read in her life.

"Bloody Hell!" Ginny exclaimed. "I can't believe he finally did it!!!"

"Did what?" Hermione asked.

"Told you how he felt…well George told you anyway."

"What do you mean, George told me?" she wanted to know, confused by the younger girl sitting beside her and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I got a letter from George earlier explaining that Ron was coming up here tonight to settle the letter he'd written you…" she said, not at all ashamed that she'd kept that information from Hermione. "He found the letter and he and Charlie subdued Ron so they could send it out…Ron's probably pissed, but it's for the greater good, I suppose."

"He didn't want to send it to me?" Hermione asked, a bit disappointed.

"The letter even said so, Hermione, honestly. You know that he's a coward when it comes to talking about his feelings."

"He's not a coward, Ginny," Hermione defended, prepared to continue on until the female Weasley realized her brother's merits, but startled by the huge smile she received instead. "What?"

"You love him too!"

"Obviously."

"Oh this is going to be good!!!"

"He's coming here!" Hermione realized for the first time. "Ginny help me get ready!!!"


	6. Chapter 6

What Will Be Will Be

Hermione allowed Ginny to put a bit of makeup on her face as she had dark circles around her eyes from lack of sleep. She debated about dressing up, but realized that Ron had seen her in pajama bottoms and an old shirt before so it didn't really matter. Ginny insisted that she at least put jeans on, so she grudgingly obliged, not wanting to look like a complete mess. She keep checking the time on the huge clock and ignoring Ginny's smug looks.

"What time is he supposed to be getting here?" she asked the redhead.

"Eight," she replied simply. "It's really too bad that Harry couldn't tag along…it would have been nice to see him."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're not about to have the most stressful conversation of your life with Harry," the brunette pointed out.

"I'd settle for that if it meant seeing him." Hermione gave a small smile, happy for her friends' obvious happiness, but her nerves were too great for her to put much feeling into the conversation.

"Are you sure this couldn't wait?" she asked the younger girl, glancing up at the clock again.

"He's on his way, Hermione!" Ginny admonished.

"Yes, but it's not like he can't change his mind about the whole thing and stay home for a while. We could talk over Christmas break or something."

"You're not exactly exemplifying the 'Gryffindor' bravery standard," Ginny told her with a frown. "Just get it over with."

"But…what if he hates me and all that was just George mucking around? What if he decided that he didn't really care about me after it was all written out? What if…"

Ginny cut her off. "What if, what if…what if someone told you that this was the last chance to see him…ever? Just do it, Hermione. It won't be that bad…and if it is, we can just obliviate you."

Hermione scowled at her friend, but couldn't concentrate very well because the clock struck eight and she was due to meet Ron any minute. She and Ginny made their way down to the common room and she waited nervously for Ron to arrive. A few people were staring at her, but she pushed that thought aside, not wanting to deal with all the possible drama that would come out of Ron Weasley showing up at Hogwarts just yet.

It was five minutes after and Hermione was starting to panic. Thoughts of him ditching her completely filled her head and Ginny placed a bracing hand on her shoulder. "He's probably just as nervous as you," she pointed out. Hermione had a hard time feeling bad for him, though as it was her suffering in front of the entire house as she waited on him.

Finally the portrait swung open at eight fifteen and Ron stepped through. He looked a bit pale, but fine otherwise. Hermione could tell that he was nervous because his ears were the color of beets, but she really couldn't feel anything other than her own fear. "Stand up," Ginny hissed in her ear and she complied a little too fast, almost falling over as she got to her feet. Ron swallowed hard, his eyes locking on hers and made his way over to her.

"Hey," he greeted when he was a foot away.

"Hey," she replied.

"Oi, bonehead! I'm your sister, going to greet me?"

"Hello, Ginny," he said boredly. "Want to go for a walk?" he asked Hermione.

"Sure," she agreed, just wanting to get out of the common room where everyone was staring at her. She felt as though they all knew what was going on…which they probably did. She followed Ron out of the portrait hole and down the corridor. Neither spoke until they were passing the room of requirement.

"Wanna stop here?" he asked. Hermione nodded in agreement and they paced in front of the door. She followed Ron inside and found a cozy place with a few chairs and a fireplace. A kettle of tea and some cups were waiting on the pair.

She poured them both some tea and settled back into one of the chairs, trying to calm her fluttering heart. She stole a glance at him over her cup and found him looking back at her. Not knowing what else to do, she set her cup down and cleared her throat. "So…I suppose we should talk about the letter," she began, unsure of what to say.

"Yeah. I really hope you're not offended. George and Charlie held me down after finding it. I couldn't stop them from sending it…I'm really sorry." All of this came out very quickly and she took a moment to take the meaning in.

"Oh" was all she managed to say in response.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" he asked.

"Not really…I…erm…well, you know I love you Ron and when you said you didn't want me it really hurt. Now I've gotten this letter and I'm afraid you're going to take it all back and I'll be worse off than when we started. I can't take knowing you're ashamed of having some kind of feelings for me…or that you just wanted to get some frustration out and vented, then decided that you really never cared." She was blushing deeply when she finished and Ron looked more than a little shocked.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, obviously embarrassed.

"Why?" she demanded, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. "Why are you sorry, Ron? Because you don't love me? Because you DO love me? Because you sent a letter that is possibly misleading? Why?"

"Hermione," he started, but she could tell that what he was about to say was bad so she stopped him.

"NO! I'm tired of crying over someone who obviously doesn't want anything to do with me…just stay away from me, Ron!" she said, bursting into tears as she rushed away from him. He caught her at the door and held her there, though she attempted to fight him off.

"Listen to me!" he begged. "I meant it when I said that I wanted to explore what was between us…I was just so embarrassed about the whole thing and that I couldn't do better by you that I couldn't send out any letters that I wrote you. I thought you hated me. Please believe me, Hermione! I LOVE YOU!"

She froze in his arms and met his eyes finally, seeing the passion held within the blue depths she opened her mouth slightly to speak but found his lips pressed firmly against hers. She melted into the kiss after a moment and her heart picked up once more. When they broke apart they were both panting.

"I was wrong to want to put us off…I just didn't think you'd have time. And I dunno why, but I assumed you would want to get out a bit…with other guys, that is."

"Ron. I've always loved you. Why didn't you see that? I assumed you didn't want me when you stopped talking to me. What was I supposed to think?"

"Let's just stop this and try a relationship," he suggested. "A real one. I can't stand the idea that you're possibly with someone else."

"Never. I want you," she assured him.

"Good…never let me go." They stayed in the Room of Requirement for a while longer, shyly kissing a bit more and trying to work out the details of their relationship. Ron of course had things to do at the shop and Hermione still had school, so they couldn't very well up and get married, though Ron hinted that that was his desire.

Hermione agreed to take her holiday at the Burrow and spend the time with her friends and family. Her heart was much lighter than it had been in months and she found herself falling more deeply in love with Ron as they talked about what had been going on since they had last really talked. Ron held her for a while, promising to write and explained that he would be starting Auror training in May if his application was accepted.

Before the night was over, they were both more content than they'd been since before their trip with Harry had started the previous summer. Hermione fell asleep in Ron's arms on the comfortable couch as he stroked her hair. They knew things weren't going to be easy, but since they now had assurance of support, they felt better about things.


	7. Chapter 7

Destiny Awaits

The first day of the Christmas Holidays was fast approaching and Hermione found herself more anxious than ever to see Ron. They had been corresponding regularly since his visit to Hogwarts and she was very pleased with their progress. Studies came easier to her now that she was properly happy and those around her found her more pleasant to be around all together. "I'm so excited to see him again," she told Ginny as the two of the prepared for bed just before the trip home in the morning.

Ginny simply grinned at her. "Do you think Harry will be waiting at the station?" she asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Of course he will. You know he wouldn't miss an opportunity to see you."

Both girls fell asleep thinking of the next day, when destiny would meet them in the form of a ginger man and a dark haired one, both waiting anxiously with engagement rings in their pockets.


End file.
